


Darkland 5.5

by fickensteinn



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: A day between chapters of Darkland 5 and 6. Almost pure smut and fluff.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 2





	Darkland 5.5

(Songs for this fic are from the first Sex and City Movie _[which holds a special place in my heart_ ], especially when they're out and shopping:

Fergie - Labels Or Love

Jennifer Hudson - All Dressed In Love

Mutya Buena - Real Gil

Madison Park vs. Lenny B. Remix - The Look Of Love

Morning wood - New York Girls

Kaskade - I Like The Way **)**

Taiga woke up as she felt the be mattress shake under her, the delicious smell of bacon, eggs and coffee invading her nose, followed by Keanu’s shower fresh scent before she felt his beard and lips kissing her exposed shoulder and upper arm. A loving smile spread to her face and she moved from her side to lay on her back, opening her eyes to Keanu, who was laying on the bed naked, his towel damp hair wild and uncombed and when he connected his eyes with hers, his smile grew wider before he leaned to kiss her. 

It was the 8th of December, two days after the presidential ball and thanks to Petra and Pasi almost demanding to take care of Taiga’s dogs, they had an extra day in Helsinki to enjoy. They had moved from the Kamppi hotel to Keanu’s temporary apartment and like usually, the start of December was a time for many Finns to celebrate - they would get their tax refunds around that time of the year, and Taiga did that as well, keeping her tax percent high enough so she would get a nice “bonus” at the end of the year. Many Finns used that bonus to shop for the gifts and foods for Christmas, and Taiga was no different.

“I feel expensive today. I wanna go shopping.” Taiga stretched her body, and Keanu lifted the duvet just enough so he could slip under it and press his clean, warm naked body against hers, kissing her neck and cleavage, his hands cupping her breasts and his calloused fingers played with her nipples, the moans of her arousement making Keanu’s cock grow harder by every breath. 

“Then we will go shopping, my love. I will buy you everything you want and more.” Keanu purred, his lips not leaving her breasts as his hands were fondling them and Taiga spread her legs just for him to settle between them, his raging hard on pressing against right above her sex. Taiga tried to let out a laugh, but it came out as a desperate sigh.

“I just got my tax refunds, I can buy what I want myself.” she breathed, and Keanu’s answer was to kiss her so deeply that she couldn’t help but to moan against his lips. 

“If I see something I want to see on you, I will buy it, you will wear it, I will fuck you in it, and that’s final.” Keanu’s tone was deeper, demanding, and it was clear it left Taiga no choice but to accept it. Taiga licked her lips and gasped for air as she felt Keanu’s fingers opening her drenched slit and pushing inside her, his thumb working on her clit just the way she loved it. 

“Or are you opposing? If I see the sexiest pair of high heels and I want to see them on you and fuck you while you wear them? Keep your legs high, my hands around your ankles and licking the heel?” he purred against Taiga’s ear and she was gasping for air and bucking against his hand, chasing her release as his words were turning her on even more. 

“It’s almost like you know I love shoes…” Taiga’s speech was slurred by lust and Keanu slapped her ass, making her whip her hair back against the pillows and Keanu used his opportunity to attack her neck, sucking and biting, making sure to leave to mark for everyone to see that she belonged to him and  **him** alone. 

“I will find the most sexiest ones and make you strut for me in them. The pair that makes my cock grow most will be the one I’m buying you.” Keanu murmured against her neck and bit her enough to make Taiga whimper, and she gasped as he replaced his fingers with his cock and easily pushed inside her, making her walls burn and as his arms easily wrapped around her, she felt like drowning into his embrace as his cock was rubbing her walls, and for the first time in her life Taiga felt like she was about to cum without any simulation on her clit. 

“Oh fuck don’t stop, don’t stop, oh my fucking God Keanu, fuck me, FUCK ME…!” she nearly wept and Keanu noticed how something was different, his hands took a strong grip of her, fucking her deep and hard and suddenly, she was hit with an absolutely new kind of orgasm that made her gasp for air and wail Keanu’s name, her body clutching around his strong frame, and as the thought of her experiencing maybe the first ever vaginal only orgasm of her life made Keanu fuck her ever harder, until he stiffed and with almost a painful moan he came, pulsing powerfully inside her, rolling his hips against her, prolonging his pleasure. 

“Holy fuck baby, you’re so fucking hot!” Keanu panted against her lips, and Taiga kept her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath, feeling how the overwhelming, absolutely new sensation had dragged the breath out of her completely. She didn’t even believe in orgasms that would happen without stimulating the clitoris, and she had just experienced it. What next, Keanu would make her squirt? To be honest, she wouldn't be surprised. To be honest part two, she would love to experience that with Keanu. 

After a quick shower, Taiga wore a luxurious white robe and almost danced her way to the kitchen, gathering herself a big plate of the bacon, eggs sunny side up and pancakes Keanu had made before ramming her against the mattress, and she didn’t even care that they were cold. When she was in her early twenties and living alone for the first time, all she ate were cold microwave hamburgers, pizzas and noodle soups because they the cheapest, so cold food had a special place in her heart. If she bought a hamburger from a store, she would eat it cold. Even a fresh burger from McDonalds or Hesburger, she would wait until it would be chilled, because in her head, they tasted better that way. Some habits did die hard. 

They ate their slightly cooled breakfast in peace, chit chatting and flirting while watching the TV in the living room, and while Taiga was enjoying her second half a liter cup of coffee, she decided to wear some makeup before going out with Keanu, choosing her clothes knowing she would be trying on may clothes that day, so they were nice and easy to take off and on, as in a band t-shirt (Satanic Warmaster) and a pair of black jeans. 

She didn’t own anything designer, even though she was considered a celebrity in her small country, and the fact that even their capital of Helsinki was now days called a fashionable metropolitan city, the only high end store they had was Louis Vuitton. Granted, they had some stores in the high end shopping street that selled some items of clothing and accessories from Gucci, Chanel, Dolce&Gabbana, Oscar de la Renta, you knew it. But only LV had a store of their own in Helsinki. 

And while Taiga loved to support small Finnish indie brands, a part of her loved high fashion. She just never had the guts to buy something so expensive to herself. She knew that someday she would love to own a real Birkin, and she would treat it as an investment - she wouldn’t maybe even use it, just wait for the resell value to rise, and she could buy a Louis Vuitton or a Chanel bag to use on a daily basis. Hell, at some point she would’ve been happy to own even a Tommy Hilfiger or a real Guess bag. 

As Taiga and Keanu were walking down the expensive shopping street, Keanu could recognise the street as one of the main streets he saw from their hotel room in Kamppi two days ago. They were holding hands while walking down the quite empty street, and neither of them didn’t seem to even think if paparazzis would see them holding hands. So freaking what? They were together, it would come public someday anyway. 

The streets were nice an empty, and if there was one thing Keanu had noticed in Finland it was the fact that the paparazzi culture was nonexistent compared to most countries. Even though some magazines would milk with the photos of him, he had noticed that many of the other media outlets actually respected his privacy. No wonder that Pink, when she was having a concert in Finland could have her child with her and go to a local play park with her, with their bodyguard of course… but no one bothered them. Again, no wonder that A-list celebrities all around the world were coming to Finland and especially to the Finnish Lapland. Even though they’d be recognized, the people would be too polite to bother them most of the time, and that if anything was a rare luxury nowadays.

“This is one of my favourite cafés in Helsinki.” Taiga pointed at the stone foundation cafe at the corner of a big art nouveau styled building, called  [ Café Ekberg ](https://www.ekberg.fi/en/) . Across the street was the Louis Vuitton store, and at the other opposite side was the beautiful park of Esplanadi, or as locals called it for short, Espa. 

“I could use another cup of coffee, and maybe a nice sweet piece of cake or something.” Keanu pulled Taiga close and kissed her hair, making her giggle and the sound of her laughter made Keanu’s heart skip a beat. 

“Me too, my coffee and sweet tooth are aching. Their cakes are so delish!” Taiga smiled and holding his hand, she almost pulled him along with her in to the café that was nice and desolate of other people, maybe because it was Sunday and they were “early”, at eleven in the morning. Taiga couldn't help the wide smile spreading on her face when the young man behind the counter absolutely recognized both of them, congratulating on being crowned as the King and Queen of the Linna party by the public voting, and naturally, Keanu posed in a selfie with the man who almost insisted on buying their coffees and cake slices for them, but Keanu was having none of that. Instead, he paid for everything and gave him a  **_very_ ** generous tip for serving them. 

After enjoying their coffee and sweets, they made their way into the high end mall close to the café. Taiga had passed by the stores many times knowing she couldn't afford almost anything, but today was different. She had the funds, and she was feeling very, very glamorous in her high heels, well fitting outfit and being next to Keanu like that. 

Every store they entered they were treated like they were the most important people in the world, and even though Taiga knew it was mostly thanks to Keanu, she couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling as well to the fullest. Especially when Keanu made sure that she was treated like a fucking Kardashian, some of the stores offering them real champagne for free to make their shopping experience even more exquisite and Taiga felt like a million- no, a billion euros. Not just because the shop staff were treating her like royalty, but because the way Keanu was staring at her whenever she stepped out of the changing room wearing something that made his eyes lit with lust and love. 

The way Keanu was owning the staff in every store they went in, their eyes sparkling not only because of him, but because they wanted to please him by serving Taiga with utmost respect and she almost felt drunk at the feeling of being so appreciated and high and mighty so to speak, and even though she knew some of the people were so ass licking because of Keanu, most of them felt really genuine and as one of the ladies in a certain shoe store carefully asked Taiga to sign her copy of Darkland part 2, she was more than willing to. 

As they entered one of the most expensive dress shops in the mall, they decided to close the doors so that they could have a private shopping experience and once again, they were offered champagne. Unlike Keanu, who knew how to “socially sip” at these kind of situations and not get drunk, Taiga was a Finnish woman after all and she loved her booze. 

The sparkling bubbles tickling her nose, she giggled inside the dressing room and gasped when the curtain was pulled aside, just so that Keanu could step in and pull the curtain closed. His hands instantly wrapped around her, feeling the exposed skin that the dress she was trying on was showing off, and he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue invading her mouth the instant she opened her lips and accepted him in.

“Taiga my baby, don’t tell me you’re tipsy?” Keanu chuckled against her lips, and Taiga giggled. 

“I may be a bit, but so what? I think it’s time you learn the Finnish term of “sunnarit.” Taiga smiled and kissed him again, hearing him giggle a bit. 

“Sunnarit?” he repeated, saying the word perfectly, rolling the R and everything. 

“Yeah. sunnarit is a short for sunday drunkness. If you’re being drunk on a sunday, you’re having a sunnarit.” Taiga explained, wrapping her arms around Keanu’s neck and pressing her half dressed body against him. His hands travelled along her back all the way to her ass and they groped her cheeks, causing Taiga to bite her lower lip. 

“That dress…” Keanu breathed, gathering the hem of the the dress up that she was wearing so he could squeeze her ass, and they kissed with a fiery passion. 

“It’s making me so fucking hard.” Keanu nearly growled and taking her hand, pushed it against the front of his jeans and Taiga had to swallow a heated moan, feeling his big cock fully hard in his jeans. 

“Let’s buy this dress and get the fuck out of here?” Taiga whispered, her voice as dry as her throat, and Keanu only nodded before kissing her with a burning passion. 

Only 45 minutes later, Taiga experienced her second vaginal only orgasm of her life.


End file.
